Sharingan Popo
Sharingan Popo, also known as Popo, God of the Sharingan, is the possesed version of Team Four Star's Popo. He is also the brother of Mystical Popo, and likes to assimilate things with him.Comments section of Popo (TFS) His Story He got possesed by the Sharingan, and started to master it. He did, and he even stole Madara's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan after assimilating him, as well as upgrading the Sharingan to be even stronger. Personality and Combat Strategies He acts a lot like TFS Popo, but he assimilates Naruto Shippuden characters just for fun and their powers. He always fights alone, but if his Tier 4 power isn't enough to kill the foe, he calls his brother, Mystical Popo, for help. And if that doesn't help, he uses the Full-Power Pecking Order to become Tier 5 and easilly assimilates maggots in Tier 5, except for Neo P.A.P.A, since they had a pact to prevent Bobby Sun from being revived.Dragon Ball Galaxy Wiki Chat, around July 2013 Powers and Techniques All of Team Four Star Popo's Techniques - He can use all of TFS Popo's techniques, including assimilation, and the Pecking Order. Sharingan - He has complete control over his Sharingan, a power in his eye that lets him see and copy all of his opponents moves, and even control their mind using hallucinations. Mangekyō Sharingan - A modified version of the Sharingan, stolen by assimilating Madara. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan - A modified version of the Mangekyō Sharingan, stolen by assimilating Madara. Genjutsu: Sharingan - Similar to assimilation, he can kill anyone by just staring at them. Genjutsu: Tsukuyomi - One of Sharingan Popo's most powerful techniques. Hi... - A technique that makes the opponent lose his sanity. All These Squares Make A Circle - Also known as Susano'o, is a technique which creates a giant burning Sharingan Popo behind the user as it crawls into your soul and devours your energy. Pecking Order - A modified version of TFS Popo's Pecking Order. It now goes: #''' , #'''The dirt, #'the worms inside of the dirt', #'TFS Popo's stool', #'Kami', #'TFS Popo', #'Sharingan Popo's stool', #'Sharingan Popo', #'Mangekyō Sharingan Popo's stool', #'Mangekyō Sharingan Popo', #'Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Popo's stool', #'Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Popo', #'Mystical Popo' Full-Power Pecking Order - this Full-Power version of the Pecking Order makes the first one on the Pecking Order get obliterated and erased from the world and even Other World by the following person in the Pecking Order, just to be obliterated by the following one as well. It goes on until TFS Popo, and if his power isn't enough, the Pecking Order continues until the enemy's presence is no more. Used on Bobby Sun, on which the Pecking Order stopped on... 14, where he finally assimilated him. References Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:Godlike Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Divination Category:Characters with great intellect Category:Characters with healing powers Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Characters who have no gender Category:Legendary Category:Evil Category:Tier 4 Category:Powerful Character Category:Indestructible Category:Sharingan Users Category:Pages added by Reppes Category:Team Four Star Category:Tier 5 Category:??? Stars Category:Villains